


Visiting Hours

by vamplover82



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-05
Updated: 2007-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-06 00:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamplover82/pseuds/vamplover82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The guys cheer Bob up while he's in the hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visiting Hours

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and con crit. are much appreciated. Based on a conversation I had with [](http://sorrowful-eagle.livejournal.com/profile)[**sorrowful_eagle**](http://sorrowful-eagle.livejournal.com/), because she always has good ideas. :)

Bob was really hating life. Not only was he sick, sick enough to be hospitalized even, but he was absolutely bored out of his mind. And in pain. So it sucked hardcore that he had somehow ended up in a room by himself. With all the crew that got sick, he'd have thought he would get put with _someone_. But no…no one to distract him, make him feel better, nothing.

Of course, it was still awhile until visiting hours started, so it wasn't like he'd be seeing the other guys very soon either. He just hoped the time would pass quickly. Bob had made the guys promise to come see him first thing. Having been in the hospital for a couple of days with food poisoning, he knew he'd be bored left to himself. There were only so many crappy soap operas a guy could watch (namely, none), and that seemed to be all that was ever on.

Bob was marginally excited for today, however. Gerard had promised to come bearing surprises of the fun variety. Not to mention that Bob was feeling a little bit better than he had yesterday; that automatically made the day better.

A couple of hours later, Gerard walked in, smiling and hauling a big bag of God only knew what. He was followed shortly thereafter by Frank, who was half-supporting Ray. That made Bob smile. Even though Ray hadn't been in the hospital, he'd been hit with food poisoning badly enough to be bedridden. Yet he still came along to see Bob. And that's why Bob loved him so much.

Frank guided Ray over to Bob's bed, depositing him there when Bob scooted over. Frank left the room again, and Gerard started bouncing on his toes.

"Ready for your surprise?" He looked positively gleeful.

"You mean the huge bag of stuff isn't my surprise?"

"Well, that's part of it."

"And the other part is me," Mikey said, having come in behind Frank while Bob wasn't looking.

"Mikey…" Bob smiled somewhat pathetically, holding his arms out for a hug.

Mikey hugged him gently, obviously not wanting to unintentionally hurt him.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Mikey asked, pulling back and eyeing him critically.

"I'll be fine. And hey, they haven't told me I might die this time, so that's a plus." Bob realized that his attempted humor had fallen flat as Mikey frowned and Ray scooted closer to him.

"Anyway…" Gerard said, attempting to break the tension, "here's the other part of your surprise."

With that, he upended the contents of the bag onto Bob's bed. Out fell a couple of pads of paper and about ten small jars. Bob picked up one of the jars, examining it. Crayola finger paint.

"Do you like it?" Gerard was obviously excited, rushing on without giving Bob a chance to answer.

"I thought we could just hang out here for awhile and make pictures and then maybe you won't be so bored and you can have something to decorate your room…" He trailed off, running out of breath.

"Gerard, it's great," Bob interrupted before he could start speaking again.

"Awesome." Gerard stood there staring and smiling at Bob for a moment, before he snapped out of it.

"Come on!" he said, dragging Bob's bed table over and setting the paint jars neatly on it.

Frank, Mikey, and Gerard all pulled chairs up to the bed, and everyone grabbed a piece of paper. Gerard gleefully went to it, grabbing the black paint and starting immediately. Clearly he'd already put thought into what he wanted to paint.

Frank began with an equal amount of gusto, but far less grace. He managed to get paint on his face in under a minute. He was giggling like mad as he worked, cheerfully getting paint all over everything. Bob thought it was a wonder that he got any on the paper at all.

Mikey was carefully testing the colors, dipping a finger in each of them and smearing them over the paper, one by one.

Ray was focused intently on his painting, not even paying enough attention to the rest of them to notice that Frank had paint all over himself and everyone was laughing. Bob was trying not to laugh too hard since it made him feel worse.

He had decided on going for simplistic with his picture. He was essentially just making dots all over the paper with his fingertips. Hell, it may not have been high art, but it was colorful; and hey, it was cheering him up pretty well.

Frank was the first to finish his painting, looking down at his hands in disgust.

"I need something to clean off with," he whined, wrinkling his nose.

"Just a minute; I know I brought some…" Gerard began searching the bed sheets with his left hand, which he'd kept clean. "Ah, here!"

He held up a packet of baby wipes with a flourish. Frank went to take them, but refrained because of the paint on his hands.

"Gerard, my hands are all dirty. Do it for me?" Frank stuck his bottom lip out, pouting cutely at Gerard.

"Oh, alright." Gerard sighed in mock exasperation as he proceeded to clean Frank's hands as best he could with just one hand.

Even though Frank's hands were clean, Gerard continued cleaning the rest of him: his neck, his forehead, his nose. When Gerard was finished, he kissed Frank on the nose.

"All clean!" He smiled, going back to his painting as Frank giggled and presented his finished work to Bob.

"Here!" He grinned as Bob squinted at it, trying to figure out what it was.

"What the hell is it, Frank?" To him, it just looked like blotches of color.

"Oh, come on, Bob. This is Santa Claus," he said, pointing to a big red blob. "And this is the Easter bunny," he added, pointing this time to a large multi-colored blob. "They're fighting with machetes."

"Frank, machetes are used for cutting vegetation, not fighting."

"Well, fine. Then they're having a sword fight," Frank countered indignantly. And that had them all laughing again.

Bob finished up his dots, admiring the picture's cheerful randomness. He and Frank talked inanely for awhile, while the others finished up.

Ray was done shortly, handing over his picture. Bob looked at it, smiling. It was a picture of a cat, just like the one Bob had once described as what he'd want _his_ cat to look like. He gave Ray a quick kiss, not being much for PDAs, even if it was only in front of the other guys.

"Aww, aren't they adorable? Starting a family with a new cat and everything," Frank said, looking at Ray's picture.

"They grow up so fast," Gerard replied, wiping away a fake tear.

And that would be why.

"Pfft, like you two don't do the same stuff." Bob tried to draw attention away from the fact that he was blushing like mad.

"Of course we do," Gerard replied cheerfully, handing Frank the picture he had just finished.

"Hey! I thought that was supposed to be for me," Bob protested.

"Nope, that one's for Frank. _This_ one is for you."

Gerard handed Bob another picture. Bob looked at the picture; it was him having a lightsaber duel with Darth Vader. He smiled. It was pretty clear what Gerard had been doing in his free time. Not that Gerard watching Star Wars was exactly a surprise. Nor was the fact that it was the best finger-painted picture Bob had ever seen. Trust Gerard to be able to complete a kickass picture for him and make one for Frank as well.

Bob tried to get a glance at the picture Frank had gotten, but when he managed one, he wished he hadn't. Gerard and Frank in a compromising position was _not_ an image he needed in his head. He was grateful when Mikey handed over his painting. Bob took one look at it and started laughing.

"Don't tell me we're turning you gay, too?" The picture was of a rainbow.

"Oh, fuck you. I just wanted to use all the colors." Mikey tried to sound irate, but it was undermined by his huge grin.

"You guys are the best," Bob said, accepting hugs from each of them.

After that, Ray demanded that they help him to the bathroom so he could properly wash his hands. Frank and Mikey helped him up, and they headed off to the bathroom. Gerard moved the finished pictures to the table to let them dry. He then slipped something out of his pocket and handed it to Bob. Edible finger paint.

"For when you get better," Gerard said.

They grinned at each other as the others came back, settling Ray on the bed again. Bob couldn't wait to get out of there.


End file.
